Card Captor Yumi
by Courage Princess
Summary: Solo era una chica normal de 15 hasta que el destino quiso que me convirtiera... en Cazadora de Cartas. Nunca pense que el encuentro fortuito con ese libro me pudiera cambiar tanto la vida. Pero no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable.


_**Cap 1:**__** El principio del sueño  
**_

Noche de luna llena. En la azotea de un edificio una joven mira aturdida la iluminada e imponente Torre de Tokio. Nadie sabe como llego allí pero algo le atraía hacia ese lugar. En sus manos llevaba un extraño bastón rosa y a su lado una especie de peluche amarillo volante le hablaba aunque no le escuchaba. Hacia mucho viento que hacia caer cartas ante ella. De repente una fuerza extraña le hizo saltar al vacío... y hay todo termino.

BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!!

Una mano salió de entre las sábanas elevándose hasta la mesilla de noche en busca de apagar ese horrible ruido que todas las mañanas la atormentaba. Intento encontrarlo a tientas pero al ver que el sonido seguía y que no aguantaría mucho mas se puso de rodillas en la cama y lo apago como dios manda. Lo miro un momento con los ojos adormilados pensando en como era posible que le aguantaran tantos las pilas y haciendo tripas su idea de quedarse un ratito mas a dormir se sentó en la cama estirándose bien para despertar. Abrió la ventana para que entrara un poco el aire y disfruto de la brisa con una sonrisa.

- ains... que buen día hace hoy- afirmó con alegría

Se dirigió a su armario y sé hecho por encima el uniforme del instituto. Una camiseta blanca de manga tres cuartos, una falda corta a tablas y con algo de vuelo negra, unos calcetines hasta los muslos también negros y una rebequita propia de Japón con una banda oscura en los bordes. Se acercó al gran espejo de cuerpo entero que tenia en una esquina y se peino su larga melena castaña que ya le llegaba mas abajo de la cintura. Finalmente se puso un collar, muy especial para ella que tenia un colgante de luna plateado. Después de darse el visto bueno cogió su bandolera y salió escaleras abajo donde el olor del rico desayuno ya le habría el apetito.

- Buenos días- saludo con alegría mientras se sentaba en la mesa

- Buenos días cielo- le respondió su padre a la vez que le ponía el plato delante- será mejor que apures si quieres llegar a tiempo-

- Eso será mas bien una misión imposible. Todas las mañanas la misma cantinela. Parece mentira de que ni con los años aprendas- dijo un chico que se sentaba delante suya.

La miro con una sonrisa de burla como casi todas las mañanas. Era ya su rutina.

- No eres el mas indicado para decirme que me cuesta levantarme. Por lo menos no necesito tres despertadores- se defendió la chica antes de atacar su comida

- Cierto. Necesitas una ejercito entero para que consiga despegarte las sabanas- contraataco el chico haciéndole rabiar- da igual el tiempo que pase. Aunque tenga 60 años seguirás siendo una " enana" dormilona- riéndose

- No me llames enana!!- se quejó echando humo por las orejas

- Yôhei... venga deja a tu hermana. Los dos llegareis tarde a este paso- le advirtió su padre desde la cocina

- Tienes razón. Será mejor que me vaya- anuncio mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada

- ey!! Espérame!!- se quejo su hermana ante su inminente ida

Se tomo todo lo que le quedaba casi sin masticar y corrió hacia la entrada. A velocidad relámpago se aseguro los patines y se puso la bandolera por encima para salir a toda pastilla

- Ten un buen día!!- se despidió su padre junto a la puerta

- Gracias!!-

Bajo la cuesta de su casa sin ningún problema y en el primer cruce se agarró a un porte y giro. Al estar en abril los cerezos de la calle estaban preciosos por lo que decidió disfrutar un poco de aquella brisa aromática que le regalaba la primavera.

Por cierto no os la he presentado!! Ella es Yumi Kinomoto, tiene 15 años y hace poco que empezó 1º de Bachillerato en el Instituto Verone en la ciudad de Yurioka (a unos minutos de Tokio en tren). Sus asignaturas favoritas son literatura, historia del arte, música y gimnasia. No es mas que una chica normal. Vive con el pesado de su hermano Yôhei que esta en ultimo curso de la zona mayor de su mismo instituto. Su padre es profesor de la universidad en el departamento de arqueología. Siempre esta de excavaciones y conferencias por lo que no pasa todo el tiempo que quisiera en casa. Su madre... bueno era pintora muy reconocida pero cuando ella tenia 10 años murió de una grave enfermedad. Pero es feliz.

Apuró un poco el paso para por fin dar alcance a la bici de su hermano un poco mas adelante.

- Por fin te cojo- se quejo respirando con dificultad a su lado

- No entiendo porque últimamente siempre quieres venir conmigo- pensó en voz alta su hermano mirando hacia delante

- P-pues... v-veras...- intentaba inventarse una excusa creíble antes de ser descubierta

- Yôhei!!- grito un chico un poco mas adelante

- Hola Haru- se lo devolvió el moreno

- Es Haru!!- pensó emocionada y apunto de estallar, su hermana

Hatsuharu Honda, o Haru para los amigos. Era un chico de la clase de Yôhei que estaban muy compenetrados y que ... como podéis ver, es el chico que le gusta a Yumi. Es tan alto como su hermano pero con el pelo algo blanco y con unas gafas que le hacían tener aspecto de intelectual.

- Buenos días Yôhei- le dijo con una sonrisa y luego se volvió a su acompañante- Buenos días Yumi. Ho y también viene con nosotros no?

- Si, no veas lo rápido que se comió el desayuno por venir. Parecía un monstruo tragón- se burlo

- Yôhei!!- se quejó preparándose para una pelea con el que paro la dulce risa de su amigo

- Que malo eres con ella... no vamos?- pregunto para dar por zanjada la discusión de los hermanos

Se subió, como cada mañana, en la parte de atrás de la bici de su amigo mientras su hermana patinaba a su lado mirando de reojo, con la protección de su pequeño flequillo, para el chico de sus sueños. Muchas veces se había preguntado como era posible de que fueran amigos si eran tan diferentes. Él era guapo, amable, listo y divertido. Su hermano... bueno, dejémoslo en que era su hermano. De repente miro para ella y rápidamente bajo la mirada algo roja.

- Anda... encontraste tu collar?- se fijo al ver el pequeño colgante

- Si, estaba en la habitación de Yôhei- anunció mirando mal a su hermano

- Me pregunto como llegaría allí- dijo desentendiéndose del tema

- Si me lo quitaste tu!!- protesto enfada

- En serio? Creía que habían sido los duendes del desorden- dijo riendo

La castaña estaba que ardía pero al encontrarse con la mirada de Haru se tranquilizó un poco.

- Ten mucho cuidado con él. Es muy valioso para ti verdad?-

- Si... – contesto mirándolo

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a su parte y le adelantaron. Ella se paro en la esquina antes de girar viendo como se alejaban velozmente en la bici

- Ten un buen día!!- se despidió a lo lejos su amor

Se quedo un buen rato viendo a la entrada totalmente embobada sin saber que tenia a su lado una chica de pelo negro que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, con su mismo uniforme y un collar con un colgante en forma de sol.

- ains... lastima que no pude traer la cámara para grabar esa cara de enamorada que tienes ahora- se quejo entre un suspiro

Su amiga salió del trance y pego un salto del susto que casi resbala por culpa de los patines.

- M-mia... cuanto tiempo llevas hay?- pregunto algo preocupada de lo que pudo ver

- Lo suficiente como para ver como babeabas por Honda- confesó con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía al instituto

Rápidamente la castaña se puso a su altura y comenzaron a hablar.

Ella es Mia Nonomiya la mejor amiga desde siempre de Yumi. Su madre es la jefa de una importante empresa de nuevas tecnologías por lo que es rica aunque no lo hace notar. Su hobby grabarle continuamente y no parar de decirle que ropa debería ponerse. Su colgante es el sol, el opuesto a la luna de Yumi reflejando así su personalidad.

Llegaron con bastante tiempo a su clase y se sentaron cada una al lado de la otra en la penúltima fila de la clase, quedando la castaña al lado de la ventana.

- En serio Mia... cuantas cintas tienes ya en las que salga yo?- se quejó

- Nunca son suficientes cuando se trata de grabar tus diferentes expresiones- admitió muy emocionada asustándola

- Buenos días chicas- las saludo con alegría un chico que se sentaba enfrente de Mia

- Buenos días Yun- saludaron a la vez con el mismo entusiasmo.

El chico que tenia delante era Yun Narushima el mejor amigo de las dos. Al contrario que la mayoría de la clase el era rubio por lo que sé hacia destacar a parte de que lo llevaba de una forma muy rara que ni siquiera Mia en un arrebato de peluquería pudo arreglar. Llevaba el uniforme típico de los chicos del instituto. Pantalones negros y camisa de botones blanca. Al igual que sus amigas llevaba un collar pero su colgante era la unión del sol y la luna. Os preguntareis... como es posible que estos tres lleven collares? Es que hace tiempo se prometieron amistad eterna y para sellarla se compraron esos colgantes. Desde entonces no se han separado y muchas veces las llama por unos apodos que se invento que Mia le molesta bastante pero que de vez en cuando usa con su amiga.

- Vaya Yuna que feliz te veo hoy-

- Es que hoy vino con Honda- le informó

- ains... mi pequeña se hace mayor- dijo con alma paternal

- agh!! Cállate!! Solo porque me guste un chico ya tenéis que armar el numerito- se quejo

- Es que nuestra pequeña tiene su primer amor y eso es digno de ver- la animo

- No soy tu pequeña-

- si que lo eres, porque mientras yo ya cumplí mis 16 añazos en Febrero a ti aun te queda hasta finales de Noviembre- le recordó moviéndole un poco el pelo- y no me vengas con que Mia también es pequeña porque su cumpleaños fue la semana pasada

La castaña se deprimió en su sitio. Tenia razón. Ella aún tendría que esperar bastante. Aunque sabía que a ellos no le importaba porque solo lo hacían por fastidiarla de vez en cuando.

- A todo esto chicas... hicisteis la redacción de lengua?- preguntó algo nervioso

- Claro... la mía es de los beneficios del cine- le contó la morena

- La mía del arte en el Renacimiento europeo...Yun... no me digas... que no la has vuelto hacer...-

El rubio se sentó en su sitio con un aura negra sobre el, dándole su respuesta.

- Es que no se me ocurría nada...- se quejó

Las dos chicas se miraron con la típica cara de " que vamos hacer con el..." En ese momento entró el profesor dando principio a la clase. Mientras pasaba lista nuestra protagonista garabateaba algo en su libreta. Era un amaño del peluche volante que había visto esa noche en su sueño. Aunque no solo esa noche, sino la anterior, y la anterior... así durante 1 mes. Una vez terminado miró al cielo azul por la ventana pensando en su extraña visión.

- Por que siempre el mismo?- pensó- acaso... lo conoceré?

- Bien chicos. Hoy la profesora de lengua no ha podido venir así que me dijo que las redacciones las entregaEais mañana en la sala de profesores- anuncio el tutor

- Si!! Que suerte!!- grito el Yun eufórico haciendo que toda la clase mirara para el.

- Yun... eres un caso...- dijo Mia detrás suya avergonzada

La castaña rió para si al verlo y volvió a sus pensamientos mientras daba inicio la clase.

-0-0-0-0-

El día paso sin ningún otro incidente destacable. Al terminar las clases la sus dos amigos normalmente tendrían coro y entrenamiento de fútbol ese día les toco libre por lo que la única que salió tarde fue la castaña tras su entrenamiento en el equipo de animadoras. Patino sin mucha prisa en dirección a su casa. Parecía mentira que un simple sueño pueda ocupar todos y cada unos de los pensamientos de pobre cabeza con cada vez mas preguntas.

- Ya estoy aquí!!- anunció al entrar en la puerta- papá!! Yôhei!!

Fue hasta la cocina y miro el tablón donde cada uno de ellos apuntaban los comentarios o lo que harían ese día. Al parecer su padre llegaría tarde y su hermano tenía trabajo.

- Así que me toca hacer la cena... otra vez...- dijo suspirando- bueno pero antes, sino recuerdo mal, hay un flan para mi en la nevera-

Abrió el frigorífico con una sonrisa pensando en lo rico que iba a estar cuando escucho un ruido. Se dio la vuelta algo acojonada. Seguro que había sido su imaginación pero lo volvió a oír. Cogió lo primero que tenia a mano y era el plumero que colgaba de la pared de la cocina. En guardia, caminó poco a poco guiada por el ruido mirando para todas partes.

- Por favor que sea un ladrón y no un fantasma- pensaba asustada para si

El sonido la guió hasta la biblioteca de su padre en el sótano donde guardaba todos los libros de historia, documentos antiguos o cosas que encontraba en sus excavaciones. Cada vez lo escuchaba mas fuerte. Giró en una esquina pensando encontrárselo por fin cuando se topo con un callejón sin salida donde solo había libros. Se relajó y suspiro aliviada. No había pasado nada pero justo cuando se preparaba para irse, un libro extraño delante suya comenzó a brillar de forma cegadora. Fue a por el despacio y cuando lo toco el resplandor se apagó. Lo observo con detenimiento. Parecía muy antiguo y grande. Tenia el fondo rojo con una extraña criatura en la portada. El titulo estaba grabado en dorado y se podía leer.

- Cartas Clow... que raro- pensó en voz alta

El libro tenia un cierre. Pensó que al no tener la llave no podría abrirlo pero para su sorpresa salió una pequeña lucecita de la cerradura liberando el cierre. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida pudo comprobar que en su interior no había páginas sino un hueco en el medio donde había unas cartas que por detrás tenían un circulo extraño en dorado con el sol en medio. Cogió la primera en la que había una especie de chica. Al pie de la carta tenia su nombre.

- Vien...to.- dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo

De repente bajo sus pies se formó el mismo circulo amarillo que tenían las cartas por detrás y de el salió un fuerte vendaval que la azoto y le hizo caerse en un intento de protegerse. Sin darse cuenta las cartas salieron volando atravesando las paredes y el techo y dispersándose por toda la ciudad. Por fin el viento ceso pero el libro estaba vació con la excepción de la única carta que ella había agarrado fuertemente en su mano y parecía ser la causante de todo ese lió.

- Que ha... sido eso?- pregunto en voz alta intentando buscar una explicación lógica y coherente. Para su desgracia las sorpresas no iban a terminar ya que el libro se volvió a iluminar soltando una bola de luz que poco a poco dio forma a un ser pequeño y amarillo con alitas y un cola con un pompón para terminarla.

-Hola- la saludo con una sonrisa

La castaña estaba petrificada del susto. Esa cosa había salido del libro, le había hablado y lo mas importante... era el mismo que había visto en su sueño

- Un peluche que habla!!- gritó incrédula

- No soy un peluche!!- le recriminó. Aunque después de verse a si mismo también se preocupo algo- que habrá pasado con mi verdadera forma!?- pensó para si dolido

- P-perdona... no estoy muy acostumbrada a ver cosas que salgan de libros que hablen y que por encima vuelen- se excusó como pudo- quien eres?

El peluche se puso serió y se hinchó de orgullo

- Me llamo Keroberos y soy el guardián de las cartas de Clow- la informó

- Las Cartas de Clow?-

- Son unas cartas muy poderosas creadas por mi amo, el gran mago Clow Reed, que encerró conmigo en este libro.

Lo hizo levitar y sin ver su interior se lo mostró

- Ves? Están son las car...ah!! donde están!? Las cartas de Clow!!- gritó histérico buscando por todas partes las cartas

- Son como esta?- preguntó enseñándole la carta que tenia en la mano

El guardián al verle se puso muy feliz, se la quito y la acarició como si le fuera la vida en ello

- Si.. esta es Viento- dijo mientras alargaba una pata hacia ella- y las demás? Y las otras cartas?- preguntó impaciente

- Veras... las demás... se han ido volando- dijo con una sonrisa forzada

Keroberos se quedo un momento de piedra mientras asimilaba los conceptos pero tan pronto como lo comprendió se volvió a poner histérico con ella y se elevo hasta quedar frente a frente.

- Que!!?? Como que se han ido volando!? Si las cartas no tienen patas!!- la regaño

- E-es que... e-el libro s-se abrió solo... l-luego solo d-dije Viento... y escaparon- se excusó al asustada

El guardián se calmó y volvió al suelo pensativo en lo que le acababa de contar.

- Con que... tu abriste el libro... y usas te una carta...- pensó en alto- eso solo puede decir que tiene una buena cantidad de poder mágico-

- Yo?- preguntó señalándose a si misma

- Es la única explicación que se me ocurre aunque también debo reconocer que algo de la culpa fue mía-

-Por que?- preguntó curiosa

- Es que... me quede dormido- respondió algo avergonzado

- Cuanto tiempo?- volvió a preguntar viendo que el marrón no solo le caería a ella

-pues... unos 50 años-

- Entonces los ruidos que escuche eran tus ronquidos!!- le gritó al ver que se había asustado por su culpa

De repente en el sótano resonó un rugido cuya fuente era la tripa del pequeño peluche. Lo llevó hasta su habitación con el libro y subió un flan para cada uno que acogió con gusto

- Um... que rico esta- lo alabó mientras probaba un trozo

-Bueno y ahora que?... tendrás que recuperar las cartas no?-

- Yo no puedo. Al dispersarse yo también perdí mi poder por lo que... no puedo hacer gran cosa- afirmó apenado

-Y las vas a dejar por ahí?- preguntó la anfitriona incrédula

- No... debo recuperarlas como guardián. Y tu vas a ayudarme!!- le dijo señalándole con la cuchara

- Y por que yo?

- Porque tu fuiste la que la liberó- le recriminó

- Y tu el guardián que se durmió y dejo que escaparan- le devolvió la jugada- además no se como hacerlo-

- Pase que me quede dormido. Ser guardián no es nada fácil pero yo te enseñaré a cogerlas. A todo esto como te llamas?- le pregunto

- Yumi-

- Bien Yumi ponte ahí atrás- le mandó señalando una posición algo mas alejada de el.

La chica obedeció y el guardián se colocó encima del libro. De repente todo se oscureció y bajo sus pies volvió a aparecer el mismo circulo de cuando las liberó asustándola.

- Llave del sello...- invocó Kero

De la cerradura del libro salió una llave extraña envuelta en una luz azul que se puso delante de los ojos de la chica.

- Esta chica guardara la sagrada promesa. Su nombre es Yumi. Llave concédele tu poder mágico...- continuó invocando el conjuro- libéralo ahora!!

La luz inundó toda la habitación haciéndole retroceder y que se protegiera con los brazos. La llave se alargó un poco aún flotando en el aire. Una extraña corriente salió del suelo ondulándole el pelo y dificultando que siguiera de pie.

- Vamos Yumi!! Coge el bastón!!- le ordeno el guardián

Poco a poco se acerco y cuando por fin lo cogió resonó un sonido metálico seguido de una luz aún mayor. Al dispersarse volvía a estar todo oscuro pero con el circulo amarillo y el viento saliendo de el aun presentes. El bastón se alargo aun mas. En la punta tenia una especie de cabeza de pájaro con pequeñas alitas y pico. Se sentía extraña, como una nueva sensación que recorría su cuerpo y la llenaba de fuerzas renovadas.

- Eso es!! Yo te nombro Yumi, la cazadora de cartas!!- anuncio satisfecho de su trabajo.

Después todo volvió a la normalidad y el guardián a su flan. La dueña de la casa con esa extraña bara aun en la mano no entendía nada hasta que se dio cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras.

- Cazadora de cartas... yo!!??- gritó totalmente incrédula

- um... delicioso- alabó el peluche ignorando el grito de la chica.

Al verse ignorada lo cogió y lo levanto enfadada.

- Como quieres que sea cazadora de cartas!? Solo soy una chica normal de instituto!!- le recordó

- Ya, pero te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien liberó las cartas te acuerdas?- dijo enseñándole la única carta que tenían

- Y si recordamos quien fue el guardián que se durmió?- le atacó cogiendola

- Tranquila Yumi yo te ayudare. Ten en cuenta que es un trabajo muy importante y estoy seguro de que harás un gran trabajo. Al fin y al cabo fui yo quien te eligió al ver tus cualidades mágicas. No hay de que preocuparse- afirmó totalmente tranquilo para desgracia de su acompañante- solo necesitas... un desafió para ver cual es tu misión.

-0-0-0-0-

Esa misma noche Yumi tuvo que ideárselas para que ni su padre ni su hermano se enteraran de la existencia de un guardián con forma de peluche que hablaba y volaba vivía en su habitación. Casi todo un reto ya que era difícil de que se estuviera cayado. Mientras preparaba la cena se acordó de algo que antes no le había dado mucha importancia. Ese bastón, el mismo que se había vuelto a transformar en llave y que ahora colgaba escondido en su cuello... mientras entrenaba esa tarde con el bastón de animador, le había parecido que le golpeo la cabeza en un momento que estaba en trance. Todo lo que le pasaba junto con ese sueño, según ella estaba relacionado de alguna forma y aun le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer para darse cuenta de lo ocurría. Demasiadas preguntas para un sola cabeza.

- Yupi!! Que cama mas cómoda tienes Yumi- dijo el peluche mientras saltaba en ella

- sssh... Kero no hagas tanto ruido. Yôhei te podría oír- le avisó la castaña mientras se cepillaba el pelo

De repente la ventana se abrió sola dando lugar a un fuerte viento que azotó toda la habitación. Se acercaron a ella para ver que ocurría a fuera y se encontraron a un pájaro enorme que en ese momento cruzaba el cielo por encima de su casa.

- Q-que es e-eso!!?- preguntó asustada

- Es Vuelo!!- le contestó

- Vuelo?-

- Una carta de Clow!! Venga Yumi tenemos que ir a por ella!!- le ordenó- es hora de la cazadora de cartas!!

Aunque estaba asustada por ella misma tenia miedo de lo que podría pasar en la ciudad si vieran a semejante ser suelto por lo que no decidió recriminarle nada y salió con sus patines sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Con el guardián volando cerca suya, siguieron a la carta hasta una larga carretera que para su suerte estaba vacía. El ave parecía algo violenta ya que, cada dos por tres, los sobrevolaba creando un fuerte viento que casi los derriba. La cazadora de cartas no sabía muy bien que hacer por lo que generalmente intentaba esquivarla.

- Rápido tienes que pararla!!- le informó a la novata

- Pero como!? Es muy grande!!-

- Usa a Viento!!-

Cogió la carta que tenia en el bolsillo. La miró y luego al pájaro que se le venia encima. Observó por un momento su entorno hasta que por fin una idea se iluminó en su cara.

- Tengo una idea!! Kero vete!!- le ordenó

El guardián se fue a un lugar resguardado listo para observa como se las gastaba su nueva amiga. Sacó la llave de debajo de su pijama y la puso entre sus dos manos.

- Llave que ocultas los poderes de las tinieblas... rebélame la naturaleza de tu verdadero poder. Te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado. Libéralo ahora!!- recitó invocando el conjuro

Bajo sus pies apareció el circulo mágico que envió energía a la llave. Dio vueltas hasta que ceso y poco a poco se alargó dejando que su nueva dueña lo cogiera. El pájaro paso por encima suya y ella se hecho a la carrera tras el. Un poco mas adelante había como una pequeña rampa creada por unos descuidados que dejaran un tablón de madera en la basura. Subió y saltó consiguiendo así agarrarse a sus patas. En la mano que tenia el bastón tiro la carta al aire que se paró a sus pies, encima del mismo circulo mágico.

- Crea una cadena y para a este pájaro. Viento!!- ordenó golpeándola

De ella salió la chica de la carta. Se arremolinó atrapando las alas del ave haciéndole descender poco a poco. Yumi cuando vio que estaba a una buena distancia del suelo se soltó mientras la carta continuaba hasta aterrizar forzosamente algo mas lejos. El guardián se acercó a ella al ver que no había peligro mientras recuperaba la respiración.

-Rápido!! Ahora puedes atraparla!!- la avisó

Una vez mas el circulo salió bajo sus pies y colocó el bastón delante suya.

- Recupera tu forma original carta de Clow!!- le ordenó mientras golpeaba el aire

En el pico de la bara apareció una carta de luz que se la trago con un fuerte viento dando como resultado dos cartas normales e inanimadas en el suelo. La cazadora se dejó caer de rodillas agotadas sin poder creerse lo que acababa de hacer.

- Vaya... muy buen trabajo para se tu primera vez. Tienes talento- la alabó mientras comprobaba las cartas

- Reconozco que he tenido algo de miedo- se sinceró con el peluche

- Tranquila... con el tiempo verás que no todo en esta misión es peligroso- y añadió enseñando la nueva carta- por que no lo compruebas?

Se levanto con el y cogió la carta. Le dio un ligero golpe con el bastón y sus pequeñas alitas se convirtieron en unas mas grandes como de un ángel.

- Si te subes al bastón podrás volar- le informo sobre el uso de la carta

Se subió a el como las brujas de los cuentos de hadas a sus escobas y hecho a volar por el cielo estrellado. Ascendieron un poco mas hasta llegar casi a la luna. Nunca se había sentido así. podía ver la ciudad con nuevos ojos y la ligera brisa nocturna la ondulaba su largo pelo arrancándole un sonrisa de satisfacción y libertad. Puede que no estuviera tan mal después de todo.

- Ya verás Yumi... estoy seguro de que serás una gran cazadora de cartas- la animó el guardián a su lado.

Su acompañante solo asintió para seguir disfrutando de ese momento dando comienzo a su nueva vida. Ya nunca mas sería una chica normal. Ahora tenía una misión. Ella era Yumi, la cazadora de cartas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aqui está el primer capi de mi primera historia como novata ^^

Espero que les guste y que aunque piensen que es una mierda por favor dejen un comentario ya que al menos sabre si hago algo bien o mal. A todo esto no me presente... me llamo Kris.

Publicare cuando tenga tiempo ya que no dispongo del que necesito jejej

Ja ne!!

Kris


End file.
